


Flaws

by taichara



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: A last few twists and turns and scattered thoughts before the fall of the Earth Kingdom.





	1. One Second Before

**Author's Note:**

> Five drabbles for luxken27's 2017 Summer Challenge, Table 04 --

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kunzite's thoughts travel dark paths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "midnight"

Late; too late, the moon riding high in the cloudless sky, putting the stars to shame with its silvery, luminous glory.

That glory was a warning that brought bile to sting the back of Kunzite's gorge as he stalked the length of the palace's outdoor court, again and again, bootheels striking discordant tones from the delicate flagstones --

No, there was no beauty to be seen in the blue-black sky above and its swelling, shining imperial jewel.

Not while the prince -- his liege, his bond companion -- slipped away, again, like a common shepherd, to throw himself towards love ... and eternal servitude.


	2. The Scales Tremble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jadeite, assumptions, and uncertainty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "eyes"

Jadeite was sure they knew. 

How could they _not_ know; there was just no way for the court to have _missed_ Endymion's antics at this point ... right? That just made sense, didn't it? 

... And of course they, themselves, would also be judged for it.

He could feel the judgement in the air, the hungry stares -- but never directly, oh no, that would be _rude_ , would break protocol -- that measured their every move, that remembered every word.

Given a heartbeat's chance the court would fall on Endymion like an avalanche.

And yet -- in his own mind -- who were _they_ to judge ...?


	3. Jigsaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoisite searches for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "worry"

Nothing made sense any more -- not Endymion's behaviour (though, that was the nonsense that made the _most_ sense), not the Court Seeress trying to stir up some kind of revolution (and there was something _off_ about Beryl's sudden push against the Moon's hovering hand), not Kunzite's black council to wait, and watch, and keep blades at hand.

Zoisite sorted through leaf after leaf of notes; logs of every court function, whispered rumour and official request. _Somewhere_ in there was the pattern, he was sure of it.

But could he find it in time?

And why did he feel so cold ...?


	4. Proud Forbearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nephrite's choices, Nephrite's stayed hand --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _prompt:_ "coolly"

Nephrite did not stare the woman down. Oh, no, never that -- so much attention, so much _intent_ would suggest he took her conspiracies seriously. 

And _that_ he was not inclined to do, not without more proof than an obsessed seer's word.

Because -- oh yes, because -- Nephrite knew very well that Beryl had her own deepest, darkest wish. He held back mocking laughter only because mirth would disturb his indifferent mask.

If -- if! -- he were to intervene in his lord's affairs, it would be of his _own_ choice to ward Endymion from the Lunarian's influence.

One obsession replaced by another? Please.


	5. Broken Blades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of all things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Prompt:_ "hollow"

Was it one mistake? 

Just one -- a fatal flaw, a momentary misstep -- or was it something more which brought these Lords of Heaven low, and dragged them down to the Darkness that claimed them forever?

Were they failures, or were they failed? Was it fate, or mere poor fortune that brought them to their knees even as they fought with swords in hand?

Or did they simply _slip away_ , numbed and dead while living, the moment the Prince of the Earth crumpled bloody to the ground ...

Not that it matters, in the end, to empty shells that once were Kings.


End file.
